1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of golf implements and accessories. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf bag equipped with a detachable carrier that is particularly designed to provide wide utility to a golfer and enhance the enjoyment and convenience of the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case of a conventional golf bag, it is difficult for the golfer to carry it in a wide golf course that golf is played on because the golf bag is designed to be carried on his/her shoulder or in his/her hand. Accordingly the greater part of golfers make use of separate carrying devices such as golf carts or golf carriers or go with caddies to carry the golf bag for them who are playing golf. Nevertheless carrying the golf bag is still troublesome due to the weight and volume of the carrying device itself.
In this reason, the golf bag equipped with a carrier has been developed. However since several such brands and styles of a golf bag carrier known and widely used on golf courses have many parts and complicated structures to adjust the angle of the carrier, it is difficult to manipulate the carrier and manufacturing costs become rising. Also, since the conventional golf bag carrier is mounted to the mediate between left side and right side of the golf bag, the golf bag is hung down due to the weight thereof, thus the connection part between the carrier and the golf bag is capable of easily being damaged. When the connection part is damaged, it is difficult to exchange only the damaged part due to the complicated construction, thus the entire of the golf bag carrier must be repaired.